nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting
Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting is a fighting game developed by Capcom and released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is a revision of the [[Street Fighter II: The World Warrior|original Street Fighter II]], and the second main game in the ''Street Fighter'' series to be released on a Nintendo console. The game is based on the Arcade title Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting, carring over the additions and improvements in the gameplay and overall engine from the said game. It also brings elements from the previous revision in the Arcades, called Street Fighter II': Champion Edition, making the Super Nintendo version unique as its own. It was also re-released several times through the Virtual Console service for the Wii, Wii U and exclusively on the New Nintendo 3DS. Story and individual motivations for the characters on the journey of the World Warrior fighting tournament doesn't differ of the first game, but there are inclusions which tells the consequences of the villains winning the competition instead. Changes Hyper Fighting on the Super Nintendo was released after two revisions for the original, and for that reason, it has the changes of both; It's possible to choose between keeping the mechanics and commands from Champion Edition or from the Arcade Hyper Fighting. Although having the subtitle the same of the third Arcade release, the normal and default options for the game are based on the Champion Edition modifications. Is also possible to adjust the speed of the gameplay with four settings (and two more even faster with cheat codes). Here a list of changes from The World Warrior: *Mirror Matches are now possible; Meaning that both players can choose the same character; one of them will get an Alternate Color palette automatically; ** In reflex of that, Ryu and Ken don't have identical movesets anymore; Ken was altered slightly to have his own properties in regards of speed and strength; *Almost every character got at least one new Special Move; *The pitch change of voices for the characters executing certain stronger variations for Special Moves was removed; *There are new voice clips for the announcer, including shouting the countries names, the rounds and many others; They were all included in the original version of The World Warrior in the Arcades, but absent in the console release; *Some graphics were improved; notable on the characters endings to look more alike the Arcade version; *Some stages had visual changes, like being a different time of the day; *Some destructible stage elements were removed, but instead was given sound effects for animals and people cheering after an end of a round; *The barrel-breaking Bonus Stage was added, as it was lacking from The World Warrior port. Gameplay *[[Street Fighter series#Gameplay|See Gameplay in the Street Fighter series]] Roster The roster is the same of the original Street Fighter II, but now is possible to play with all the four bosses: *Ryu - from Japan * Ken - from the United States *E. Honda - from Japan *Chun-Li - from China *Blanka - from Brazil *Zangief - from the Soviet Union *Guile - from the United States *Dhalsim - from India *Balrog (called M. Bison in Japan) - from the United States *Sagat - from Thailand *Vega (called Balrog in Japan) - from Spain *M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Thailand Reception Hyper Fighting, as it predecessor, was extremely popular and sold 4.1 million copies. As result, it is in the Top 20 best-selling SNES games along with the other two Street Fighter II releases for the system. Trivia *Even though the game carries the subtitle of the third Arcade release of Street Fighter II, it lacks the apostrophe in the algorism. Probably meaning that this version is not the very same as seen in the Arcades, since it has more options and content. *All the characters has different color schemes for their default selection. *The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V51. It also won "Best Play Control (SNES)" in the 1993 Nintendo Power Awards. See also *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' *''Street Fighter II'' Category:Street Fighter games Category:Capcom games Category:1993 video games Category:2007 video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:Fighting games